Save me
by Supergirlatomic5
Summary: Tru Davis has to solve a case filled with secrets and lies.
1. Default Chapter

Tru Davis walked down the muddy hill, she was examining a body before taking it into the morgue that night, there was a car crash and she was on a night shift, she finally managed to reach the body, to find only a late teenage girl, she could have only been about sixteen years old, when she knelt down beside it a police man started calling out the details to her.

"She is called Anita Saunders from her driving licence she is a student at Northwood University, she's seventeen years old and lives on campus." Just as he finishes as if on time her head turned round to face Tru and spoke out those two living words,

"save me."

CREDITS

Tru jumped up in her bed she turned and looked at her bedside clock, it flashed half seven in the morning, she sighed having a fairly good idea of what she was in for.

Tru quickly jumped out of bed and hurried to the morgue.

"Morning Davis."

"Oh Tru, good, your early listen I was wondering if you have any free time today could you clean out the equipment cabinet?" He asked, sitting down to his desk.

"Oh, I can't. It's a rewind day."

"Oh, anything special?"

"Not as far as I know which by the way isn't much. All I know is that it's a girl named Anita Saunders she's seventeen years' old and she goes to Northwood University, I'm about to head over there now. She was killed in a car accident tonight at eleven o'clock over by Maryland Bridge." Davis stood up and looked at her shocked.

"Oh, no." He gasped.

"Davis, what is it?"

"Anita Saunders, she's my niece."

"Oh, no, Davis are you sure?" Asked Tru.

"I'm certain, my brother Charlie, it's his youngest daughter. Please Tru, please save her." Davis opened his wallet and took out a picture, he handed it to Tru.

"Is this her?" Asked Tru.

"Yes it is, please Tru, she's lovely and please save her."

"Yes, yes of coarse, I'll go now I'll call you later." Tru rushed out of the empty morgue and drove out to Northwood University. Tru parked outside and walked through the gates, it was huge there were crowds of people everywhere. Tru scanned the outside campus and just by luck she was in the corner talking to another girl. Tru ran over to Anita.

"Hello Anita is it?" Asked Tru.

"Yes, why? Who are you?"

"I'm Tru Davies, a close friend of Davis, your uncle."

"What about him?"

"Well, I'm a friend of his and I'm… training to be a teacher so because of that I have to do a shadow project which is a project were I shadow a student for two days and monitor their likes' and dislikes' about University so he said that I could do it with you, starting from now." Tru said just coming up with the excuse which seemed perfect.

"Okay then, follow me, let's get something to eat and we'll talk." Replied Anita, "Debbie we'll talk later." Called Anita as she walked off with Tru.

They sat in a nearby café talking, "so Tru, why are you watching me?"

"Well, I kind of need to do this project for my teacher training and I need to shadow a student and see their life, view it and find out their deepest worries and problems in school life, even at home I follow you and I mentioned it to Davis and he told me about you."

"Well it's been a while since I talked to him but, it's nice that he mentioned me."

"So I see that you've made another friend," shouted a boy as he came over to their table.

Anita stood up to face him, "Mick, please, don't do this." She begged.

"Do what? Embarrass you? Well after all you did do that to me."

"Mick don't!" Shouted Anita.

"Oh don't worry Anita, I won't do it this time, I won't humiliate you like you did to me." He then walked away, Anita sat back down.

"Who is he?" Asked Tru.

"Don't put this is your research, but he's an old boyfriend who I cheated on and he took it kind of rough."

"Oh, is he the violent kind?"

"Yes, sort of, he love's to get his revenge, at whatever cost."

"So what is your life like?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary, best friends', boyfriends' and a lot of studying."


	2. Secrets

Tru walked into Anita's bedroom, they had just eaten at the café and now Tru was really interested in finding out just how revengeful this Mike was.

"He used to be so nice." Anita said sadly, as if she still missed him.

"Why did he change?"

"Well, coming towards the end of our relationship, it wasn't a very loyal one, he slept with someone else and then after I forgave him, he just changed, I mean really changed, he became jealous and angry sometimes violent." Said Anita. Tru smiled sympathetically.

"Tru, I have to go to the bathroom will you be okay here for a minute or two?" Asked Anita, standing up and heading to the door.

"Yes sure, I'll wait here." Anita left the room and Tru stood up to look around the room. She spotted a pink notebook sitting on the locker. Tru reached over and grabbed, she opened it up quickly and flicked through the pages, it was a diary. Tru read an entry from a week ago, it read.

Dear Diary, Today Mike was stalking me, he was really violent today, he shouted All over the library that he was going to kill me, I just wish that he would leave me alone for once Debbie is getting really freaked out over it, as he grabbed her and threw her across the bedroom I just don't know what to do. He moved rooms' now to room one, zero three which is only two doors down. He is freaking me out.

Tru flicked through the pages and read an entry only three days later.

Dear diary, Mick hit me today, I don't what to do as he is scaring me So much. Debbie was there but I made her swear not to tell anyone. I was talking to Brian, this Guy who I really like, but he saw me and when I left he beat Brian up. I just about managed to Cover up the bruise with some make-up.

Tru put the book down, she didn't need to know much more, obviously the person who was going to cause the accident was going to be Mike and she needed to stop it. Anita came back into the room.

"Sorry I was long, is everything okay?"

"Yes, everything's fine. Anita I need to go somewhere now, I'll be back ina bitor so okay." Tru said as she ran out of the room. Tru hurried down the hall to try and find Mike's room, she found it quickly as it was only two doors' down.

She knocked on the door and Mike answered it quickly. "What do you want?" He demanded.

"Hello, I'm Tru Davies, I was wondering could I come in for a minute and talk to you?"

"Fine, but make it quick." He said grumpily. She walked in and sat down on a chair.

"I'm a friend of Anita's and I need to know, why did you break up?"

"Why do you want to know?" "Mike I need to know, so please co-operate with me here."

"Fine." he sighed,

"I caught her with Debbie,"

"What do mean by" Tru paused just realising what he meant, "you caught them together, as in lesbian together."

"Yes, she lied to me. I cheated on her before, but it wasn't surrounded by lies. Then two days after we broke up I caught her with another guy. Oh and I don't suppose she mentioned the three people she went with while we were together. Anita is a liar, a dirty, rotten liar. I'm sick of it!"

"Oh, she didn't mention that."

"I bet she didn't." He said, unsurprised.

"I've got to go." Tru said, she ran out of the room, now realising that Anita wasn't as honest as she should have been. Tru walked back over to Anita's room, when Anita opened the door, she looked angry.

"Anita, is everything okay?"

"Tru, why don't you tell me the truth, you run out of the room, I find my diary lying on the bed, which is not were I last put it and I see you running into Mike's room, now what is going on?" Demanded Anita angrily.


	3. The truth

"Wait Anita, please." Begged Tru.

"No Tru I mean it who are you and why am I just after seeing you with Mike?"

"I am a student teacher, I just… I know Mike, from a long time ago and I just wanted to see his view of things." Tru said praying that she would believe her.

"I don't believe you Tru, but that doesn't matter anymore. Don't come near me ever again!" Anita ran into her room and slammed the door. Tru ran over to the door and thumped on it as hard as she could.

"Anita! Anita come on, please, I'm telling the truth!" Tru stopped and then sighed now realising that she lost her chance. Tru ran outside and sat down on a step. She took her phone out from her pocket and quickly called Davis.

"Hello."

"Hi Davis, it's me, I found her and I found out a few things but she caught me lying to her and now she refuses to see me."

"Okay, well what have you found out so far?" Davis asked.

"Two different stories, one from her and one from the jealous, violent ex boyfriend, but her diary sort of backs me up on his story on a few things that he said."

"Well, what did he say?" Asked Davis.

"That while they were going out together she cheated on him a lot and then that's what led him to become so jealous of her," replied Tru.

"Does he or she have a best friend that knows this stuff and then they wouldn't have any reason to lie?"

"Yes, Debbie. Debbie is Anita's best friend, she knows it all."

"Then go for that, she would have no reason to lie to you."

"Good idea I'll go and find her now, Davis I'll call if there's anything big okay," said Tru, she hung up and then looked for Debbie. Tru searched the campus and finally found her.

"Hi, Debbie, I'm a friend of Anita's, and I'm shadowing her, could I ask you a few questions?" Tru asked hopefully.  
Debbie smiled back, "sure, do you want to do it now?"

"Yes, sure we can sit down on the step over here and talk," replied Tru. They walked over to a step and sat down.

"So Debbie, it's about Anita's and Mike's relationship, why did they break up?"

"Okay, but don't tell Anita I told you this, but Anita cheated on him a lot and the last time she cheated on him it was with me, so after that he became really violent and jealous."

"Did he ever hurt her?"

"No, never, he threatened her a lot, but he accidentally pushed me once, but it wasn't much. Although if Anita tells you she'll really over dramatise it, she likes to put him down a lot especially since he broke up with her," said Debbie.

"I thought she cheated on him though?"

"Oh she did," Debbie said, "but she wanted to get back together with him, I'm not surprised though, that was the third time, I'm surprised that he doesn't want to get revenge on me, after all I was the one who cheated with his girlfriend." Debbie said.

"Anyway Tru I've got to go now, I've got to head into town." Debbie got up and walked away, Tru walked into the car park and got into her maroon ford car. That's the thing, thought Tru, that was the same car that was in the accident, maybe Mike did want revenge on Debbie, but got the wrong girl.


	4. I saved her, and him

Tru glanced at her watch, it was only about half an hour until the accident happened, she saw Anita come out and get into the drivers seat with Debbie, they then drove off together.

That must be it, Anita must drop Debbie off and then drive on.

Tru ran into the car park, got into her car, she then drove off heading for the bridge. Tru arrived there within twenty minutes, she saw Mike waiting in the middle of the road, he was standing there.

Tru pulled over to the side of the road.

"Mike don't do this!"

"Why not? I'll show Debbie that she'll never mess with me."

"By killing her?" Asked Tru.

"Well, they'll never know it's me. Tru, this is the only thing that will make me happy, by giving her a shock."

"Anita, is going to drive along here, see you, swerve the car and go off this bridge, she will die!" Shouted Tru. They saw the car coming closer and closer,

"Mike please." The car came closer and as it nearly hit them Tru ran and jumped on Mike, they rolled over to the side of the road, just missing Anita.

The next day Mike was in his room when Tru came in.

"Hi Mike, how are you?" Tru asked.

"I'm okay, thank-you for doing that yesterday, I was just, in a bad mood. Although I just realised that they aren't worth it, I'm not jealous or angry anymore, I'm happy because she's not worth it."

"Your right Mike, I'm just glad I helped," said Tru.


End file.
